Reigning Pain in New Orleans/Transcript
INTRODUCTION : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: voiceover My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we helped build New Orleans. In our absence, a new king arose. Now I've returned and taken his kingdom as my own. I had hope this would bring our family together. I was wrong. : SUMMARY OF THE PREVIOUS EPISODE : KLAUS: Rebekah and Elijah I wanted our home back, so I'm going to live there. And the two of you? You can stay here together and rot. : KLAUS: Hayley You're coming with me, little wolf. : HAYLEY: Why would I go anywhere with you? : KLAUS: Now, you can fight me on this, but you will lose. As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car. reluctantly stands up and gets in the car. THE ABBATOIR / NEWLY-RETURNED MIKAELSON COMPOUND has set up a dinner table is set up in the courtyard to celebrate his return to leadership over New Orleans and his repossession of the Abbatoir compound from Marcel. The vampire army, including Marcel and his closest friends, are seated around the table, and Klaus and Hayley are seated at each end. Klaus calls for everyone's attention to give a speech by tapping his glass with his fork : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift:'' immortality''. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine. gestures toward a group of waiters and waitresses to have them join them at the table, one for each guest : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Insatiable need, exquisite pain... servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the cups with blood for the vampires : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Our victories, and our defeats. looks at Marcel, who flashes back to a memory from earlier FLASHBACK-- THE GARDEN time before the dinner, Rebekah and Marcel have met in the Garden to discuss Klaus' recent return to power : REBEKAH: You can't afford your wounded pride. With Klaus in control of your empire, you need to give him what he craves most: loyalty. Or, at least, the illusion of it. : MARCEL: I ambushed him, tried to bury him alive. He's not gonna trust me. : REBEKAH: He will, because he wants your allegiance. Speaking from my experience, I know that if you play the part, all is forgiven. But, if you give him any reason to doubt you, he will strike back. takes Marcel's hand in her own : REBEKAH: Make me a promise, Marcel. You will do whatever it takes to stay alive. PRESENT DAY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: his glass in a toast to the others...To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow... : MARCEL: his glass ...and the party never end! looks over at Diego, who has his own flashback FLASHBACK-- THE PIT and Marcel are discussing their new arrangement : DIEGO: I just don't get it, man. We would've stayed with you to the end. : MARCEL: Letting you do that would have been letting you die, and you're still my people. Now, just follow my lead. Trust me, it ain't over yet. PRESENT DAY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND : DIEGO: his glass To New Orleans. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: repeats To New Orleans! : EVERYONE: New Orleans. at the table drinks : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires. : DIEGO: What about her? points to Hayley at the far end of the table The wolf. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address. walks over to the other end of the table where Hayley sits As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you'' I do ''not. : HAYLEY: sarcastically Father of the year. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: frustrated It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well. We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how I can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the Bayou to turn? : HAYLEY: horrified What? Klaus, no! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Hayley So-- eat, drink, and be merry. And, tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS MIKAELSON MANSION blue truck is parked outside the plantation house. Movers are packing up what appears to be a big painting into the truck : REBEKAH: the worker Absolutely not! I paid for that! :Elijah: scoffs Please. You never paid for anything in your life. : REBEKAH: offended I hardly see how that's relevant. Nik's just punishing us. :Elijah: Well, we've hurt him. Deeply, it would appear. : REBEKAH: We believed the worst about him, the one time in a million when the worst wasn't actually the truth. starts to walk away : REBEKAH: Where do you think you're going? :Elijah: To make sure Hayley doesn't suffer for our mistakes. Niklaus is feeling vindictive. We cannot trust that she is safe. leaves the house, leaving Rebekah alone MIKAELSON COMPOUND is with Cami, who continues to transcribe his memoirs on the typewriter in Klaus' study while he paces anxiously : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And, so then I bit Elijah, and left him in the Bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins. Serves him right, for making such vile accusations against me. And then... turns to see that Cami has stopped typing Are you taking this down? : CAMI: To be clear-- if the Quarter is yours now, you still need me'' why''? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smiles My memoirs. A thousand years of history isn't going to write itself. joins them in the study, and when he sees Cami, he looks surprised and concerned : MARCEL: Cami? What are you doing here? : CAMI: Klaus My question exactly. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Marcel Oh, it's quite alright. She knows. : MARCEL: his eyebrows She does? : CAMI: That you're vampires? Don't worry, he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave. That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac. : MARCEL: to Klaus, mildly hurt You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you? Cami And I thought you really liked me. : CAMI: So did I. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: guilty I mean, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real. and Marcel exchange confused glances : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: uncomfortable ...and, for the record, the level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is entirely genuine. : CAMI: her temper You think you're so clever, don't you? Compelling the poor naive bartender. Look what I found: real me, not your compelled therapist. shows Klaus the old newspaper photo she found of him and Marcel from 1919 : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Actually, I prefer "devoted stenographer...' : CAMI: You think this is funny, messing with my mind? My sanity is not a joke! :KLAUS: No, love. I don't believe it is. looks into her eyes and compels her You never found this. You will remember nothing of our life as vampires when you leave here, do you understand? nods I think that just about does it for the day. You may go. picks up her things and leaves Hayley walks alone down the stairs toward the side door of the compound as she tries to sneak out into the French Quarter. She looks around to see if she's being watched, but before she can go anywhere, Diego cuts in front of her : DIEGO: Going somewhere? Elijah appears and breaks Diego's neck by throwing him into the wall : HAYLEY: Elijah, you shouldn't be here. Klaus has his guys watching me. :Elijah: shrugs I wouldn't worry about them. a moment, Rebekah comes along, kicking down two other vampires who were hiding around the corner :Elijah: Come, we mustn't linger. We'll get you some place safe. : HAYLEY: No, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I've been deemed under protection by the almighty Klaus. It's the werewolves who need help. He ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel's crew. You have to help them. : REBEKAH: incredulous Out in the Bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire-rescue-squad? I think you should be grateful we came to save you! : HAYLEY: Listen. Rebekah. All my life, I've wanted to know who my real family was, and just ''as I find out that they're out there in the Bayou, Klaus orders them killed. You wanna help me? Help my people. Please. ''inside, Klaus and Marcel are sitting down opposite to each other in the courtyard to have a talk : MARCEL: The humans have called a meeting. They're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: How unfortunate for them. : MARCEL: Look, it's your show now. But, you wanna know how I built what I built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Duly noted. looks at the newspaper photo that Cami found I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house, just before it burned. This was the end of an era. Now, in the interest of new beginnings, I feel that there are some things I should probably confess to you. But... grabs a glass of alcohol Where to begin? takes a large drink of bourbon before he begins his confession Thierry was never disloyal to you. I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend, and consequently, he can return to the compound at your discretion. Cami's part, you just learned. And then, there's young Joshua. I've been compelling him from the beginning, although I suspect you already knew that, as he was the one who led me into your trap. : MARCEL: guiltily I may have fed the kid some misinformation. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And then there's Davina. She's a powerful weapon. At this point, I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move in to the compound here with us. : MARCEL: She can't leave the attic. I already tried to move her once. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Yes, about that... Turns out, your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Elijah while he was in captivity, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spells from our mother's grimoire. : MARCEL: bitterly, clearly not happy about this Good to know. Is that all? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I do believe it is. : MARCEL: sighs I appreciate the honesty. drinks from his glass. Marcel looks uncomfortable and rises to his feet : MARCEL: Meeting's in an hour. leaves CAMI'S APARTMENT [When Cami returns home, she finds a post-it note on her mirror that reads, ''Believe nothing Klaus tells you. As she looks around her desk, she finds another note on her book that says, Your bag. Inside pocket. Inside the pocket, she finds an audio recorder with a tape inside. When she plays it, Klaus' voice is heard]'' : KLAUS: recording And, so then I bit Elijah and left him in the Bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins. Serves him right for making such vile accusations against me. shuts off the tape and looks terrified as she considers this revelation ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is in Davina's bedroom in the attic, where he is talking to her while she paints : MARCEL: You're gonna love it at the compound. I already got the best room in the place picked out. : DAVINA: I can't leave! Remember what happened last time? : MARCEL: I know about your deal with Elijah. We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the Harvest, believe me, you're safest with us. arrives and joins them : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Plus, there's excellent light in the afternoon. notices Davina's paintings and goes to take a closer look at them I see you're an artist. Wonderful! I look forward to witnessing your many talents! : DAVINA: Marcel Was this his idea? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Davina, please. I understand you're devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me. I assume you'll want what's best for all of us. walks over to Marcel We have a meeting to attend downstairs. nods and Klaus leaves : MARCEL: I'll get someone to pick up your things. We'll get you settled in right. Trust me. goes to join Klaus at the meeting downstairs, leaving a very sad Davina left behind Father Kieran has gathered the human faction in the front pews of the church. He lifts his head and sees Klaus and Marcel arrive and greets them as he ushers them to the rest of the members : KIERAN: Klaus, Marcel, thank you for coming. We are aware of the change in the leadership in your community, and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions. Mayor and the Sheriff stand up to introduce themselves : MAYOR: Klaus We wanna be sure you understand how things work around here. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: amused Is that so? Mayor nods confidently : KIERAN: Klaus, anxiously What the Mayor means is that we just want some insurance that this new development isn't going to endanger our city or its inhabitants. : SHERIFF: Klaus and Marcel Look, you freaks do your thing, and we'll look the other way. looks at Marcel incredulously As long as our pockets stay full, we won't have a problem. Kieran becomes more anxious, and, fearing a violent confrontation, tries to backtrack : KIERAN: Klaus More importantly, there are rules. No feeding on the locals. Don't bring any unwanted attention to the city. History has proven that we can co-exist peacefully. However if you cross the line... Sheriff interrupts Kieran : SHERIFF: Klaus You answer to us. : KLAUS loudly Okay... I'm sorry, let me get this straight-- I'm to play supplicant to this pompous ass and his ridiculous group of petty thieves? sighs dramatically, shakes his head and walks towards the Sheriff and Mayor Here are my terms: You will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you, and you will be grateful. If that doesn't suit you, I may decide you've outlived your usefulness. Sheriff looks angry as Klaus walks down the aisle to take his leave. Marcel follows, annoyed at Klaus' lack of diplomacy THE BAYOU vampires, sent by Klaus, have just arrived to the werewolf encampments in the Bayou, and are searching around for werewolves to kill. Diego is leading the crew by giving them instructions : DIEGO: Hey, they're obviously here. Fan out, find 'em, and bring me some heads! and Rebekah appear a couple of meters away from Diego :Elijah: I'd rather you didn't. : DIEGO: The hell are you doing out here? :Elijah: I've come to suggest you seek other hunting grounds. : DIEGO: shrugs Suggestion noted... of backing off, Diego tries to move past him, but Rebekah approaches him : REBEKAH: Oh Diego, it would be such a shame to have to rearrange that pretty face. swings her arm to punch him in the face, but Diego stops her by grabbing her arm : DIEGO: What the hell do you care about wolves? :Elijah: Generally, I don't. However, this particular clan is not to be touched. pauses a beat and smiles fakely Goodbye. : REBEKAH: sweetly and whispers to Diego Bye. : DIEGO: his fellow vampires Nothing here anyway. whistles, and the hunting party leaves : REBEKAH: Ah, great. I think as well our job here is done. : Elijah: something supernatural in their nearby surroundings Not quite. vamp-speeds away and finds Eve, who is standing by a tree, waiting for them. After a moment, Rebekah follows behind him :Elijah: We're not here to harm you. Hello, again. Eve, was it? : REBEKAH: One of Hayley's litter-mates, I presume? : EVE: Hayley sent you here to protect us, didn't she? Tell her we appreciate the concern, but we've been looking out for ourselves for a while now. Nobody finds us unless we wanna be found. : REBEKAH: Well, we found you, so... : EVE: her a look Like I said. There's something I thought you and your family should know about. starts walking along the path with a stake and a map in her hands and leads the way for Elijah and Rebekah MIKAELSON COMPOUND [Klaus joins Marcel at a table in the bar room, with a bottle of bourbon in hand : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I think it was far more gracious than they deserved. glares at Klaus, who begins pouring them drinks : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You're disappointed by my lack of diplomacy. You out of all people should need no reminder of the human capacity for cruelty. remains silent. Klaus' phone buzzes, and he rises from the chair to answer it : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Hello? : SHERIFF: Mr. Mikaelson. I just wanted to let you know that the faction's considered your terms. We've reached a decision. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: amused Have you? an explosion is heard from outside, and large amounts of automatic gunfire pierces through the walls and windows of the compound, scattering broken glass all over the bar room. Some daywalkers are hurt by the gunfire, and many of the nightwalkers go up in flames when they're hit by the sunlight. Someone screams. Marcel hurries to save one of the burning vampires from exposure, but both himself and Klaus are hit by machine gun shots. Marcel collapses and falls onto the floor in pain as Klaus covers him with his body, clearly furious the break, Klaus and Marcel are alone in the compound's bar after the drive-by shooting. The room is now empty and the furniture's disarranged. The burned skeleton of a nightwalker lays near them : MARCEL:'' furious Dammit, dammit, dammit!'' becomes so enraged that he flips a table before angrily pointing at Klaus This is on you! Now that you're in charge, these are your guys laying dead. Your guys. You're gonna run this city, that better mean something to you, otherwise no one worth a damn is gonna follow you. No one! glares at Klaus, but instead of being angry at him, Klaus merely smiles as Marcel turns away from him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I was beginning to worry about you. I don't think I could've taken any more of this differential nonsense. I mean, clearly I underestimated the faction. That won't happen again. But, tell me-- now that we've arrived to this point, now that they have come into our home, visited this upon our people... How would you counsel me to respond? : MARCEL: determined Let's go kill them all. THE BAYOU Elijah and Rebekah have stopped by the lake, where Eve is pointing out sites on her map with her stake : EVE: Surrounded by 20,000 acres of swamp, the ones born here, who now know it like the backs of our hands, will be fine. But here-- points at the map with her stake-- newcomers from out of state. Not of Hayley's and my kin. But, word's spread about that baby of hers. A lot of werewolves wanna see this miracle pregnancy for themselves. Only now, the vampires are out looking for blood, and all these werewolves new at the Bayou might not know where to hide. : REBEKAH: You say that like we're supposed to care. : EVE: Believe me, you're gonna want them kept alive. :Elijah: And why is that? : EVE: See for yourself. MIKAELSON COMPOUND tip-toes into the garage at the compound, and after a moment, she calls out into the room : DAVINA: I know you're in here, Josh. I can sense your fear. : JOSH: behind a nearby car I heard you're moving in. : DAVINA: widely What are you doing in here? : JOSH: You might've known. and Josh hug each other tightly : JOSH: You know, incognito. Gotta run for the hills, but I'm stuck here until it gets dark. : DAVINA: Are you okay? : JOSH: Yeah, yeah... pauses for a minute and shakes his head No. Not really. I mean, totally led Klaus into a trap that was the most epic fail of all time, so yeah, kinda crapping my pants right now. Figuratively. So far. : DAVINA: It's okay. You can trust Marcel. And if Klaus tries to hurt you-- I'll hurt him. they were talking, Hayley has crept into the room without them noticing : HAYLEY: I'm sure if you could actually stop Klaus, you would've done it already. : DAVINA: her You're Hayley. Klaus' wife. : HAYLEY: appalled Ew, no! Never. I'm the pregnant werewolf. And you must be all-powerful superwitch, Davina? And let's not forget Josh, newbie vampire way out of his element, voted "Most Likely to Die Next." : JOSH: nervously Fantastic. : HAYLEY: Hey, I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners. Of course, it would suck if he found out you're still lurking around. Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other? CAMI'S APARTMENT rushes to the door when she hears a knock : CAMI: its her uncle I called you hours ago! : KIERAN: I came as fast as I could. What's going on? Your voicemail sounded... : CAMI: him What!? Paranoid? Unhinged? : KIERAN: hesitates Upset. : CAMI: That picture I found. The one that was... I don't know, a hundred years old. You said it was just a coincidence. But... grabs the phone with recordings of Klaus' and her earlier meeting. She presses 'play,' and Father Kieran hears Cami's and Klaus' voices: 'My sanity is not a joke.' - 'No, love, I don't believe it is.' Cami's eyes fill with tears : CAMI: That's my voice! But I don't remember it. I think it's... It think it's some kind of mind-control, he's erasing my memory! Kieran's phone rings, interrupting their conversation. Kieran answers it : KIERAN: the phone Yes? They what? looks concerned and hangs up before looking over at Cami guiltily We will talk about this later. leaves Cami's apartment in a hurry, leaving Cami hurt and confused ROUSSEAU'S Kieran arrives to the restaurant, where the human faction is holding a meeting without him : KIERAN: frustrated Why wasn't I consulted on this? : MAYOU: You've been gone for over eight months, Kieran. We got used to doing things on our own. : SHERIFF: This Klaus Mikaelson, I don't care who he is or what the rumors say. He needed to be taught a lesson. : KIERAN: angry You are gonna start a war! : SHERIFF: patronizingly I'd like to see them try. Oh, and Kieran, this is the last time you call a meeting. Next time you wanna criticize our leadership, send a damn email. : KIERAN: confused I thought you called this meeting...? : SHERIFF: The hell we did. enters the room and approaches their table : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Actually, I'' called it. It appears I made a grave error during our earlier conference. My friend Marcel offered me wise counsel, and I failed to heed it. : SHERIFF: ''smirks I'm glad to hear you've learned your lesson. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, I won't be making that mistake again. raises his voice to call out to the back room Marcel! vamp-speeds to the Sheriff and stabs him in the neck. Marcel grins, content, as the Sheriff bleeds and the rest of the restaurant patrons scream. Klaus approaches him, smiling : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Shall we...? : MARCEL: After you! the break, Klaus drinks the last drops of blood from a seemingly dead woman. He's alone with Father Kieran while Marcel is occupied with his own body on the floor out of sight. Around them there many dead bodies on the floor : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: at Kieran There he is. Our lone survivor. Such a sad day for our city. pats Father Kieran on the shoulder Some of its best and brightest killed in a tragic boating accident on the Mississippi. Rather nasty explosion, I heard. ''looks Kieran in the eyes What am I going to do with you?'' : MARCEL: up and joins them anxiously Okay, hold up. I've known Kieran for a long time. He's smart and he's fair. I think he can do us more good alive than dead. Not to mention he's Cami's uncle. looks at him suspiciously Don't see you care about things much-- it's kinda hard not to notice when you do. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Very well. Use this reprieve to remake your human faction. : KIERAN: overwhelmed And how do you expect me to remake the Mayor? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, surely there's a deputy Mayor? Choose new leaders. Then we'll re-open negotiations. takes his leave THE BAYOU evening now, and Rebekah and Elijah are still in the werewolf encampments, looking around for the new group of werewolves that Eve told them about : REBEKAH: in distaste at the makeshift homes All these wolves really travel in style, don't they? :Elijah: the door to a trailer Empty. : REBEKAH: Behind on their payments, perhaps? :Elijah: So, proceed then. : REBEKAH: bored Let's not, and tell Hayley that we did. Then, you get to impress the girl, and I can go home. You know how hovels depress me. :Elijah: weakly I'm not trying to impress the girl. : REBEKAH: I should bloody hope you are, why else are we out here? remains silent Come on, Elijah! You've fallen for her, admit it! May do wonders for the stick that's lodged up your enduringly-stoic arse if you did. :Elijah: smiles If I admit to you that it's complicated, would that suffice? Or, are you determined to torment me throughout this endeavor? hear a noise and turn to find that the vampire hunting party has returned. One of the vampires is feeding from a male werewolf. Elijah vamp-speeds over to Diego and pulls his head backwards by his hair :Elijah: sarcastically Darling, we need to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin! ''releases Diego You can go now. one moves, and Elijah sighs in annoyance Perhaps I'm not making myself clear here. This is a threat. In precisely three minutes' time, your little hunting party will become the prey. Now, based on your recent failure to subdue my baby brother Niklaus, despite a better than a 100-to-1 advantage, I recommend you heed my warning.'' is visibly frustrated and embarrassed, but he reluctantly leaves with his fellow vampires : REBEKAH: smirks Impressive! :Elijah: Well, I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic. hurt werewolf, Cary, is groaning in pain on the ground. He gets up and looks at Elijah and Rebekah suspiciously : CARY: Who are you people? Elijah approaches Cary, he notices a distinctive ring that he wears around his neck and looks surprised :Elijah: I would say the better question is, Who are you? FRENCH QUARTER drinks from a flask as he and Marcel walk down the streets of the Quarter : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: To our united front! This act of yours, the imitation of friendship. Don't get me wrong, you played the part well enough-- I should know, having played it myself. There was a time when the affinity between us was quite real. : MARCEL: Sure. And then you got it in your head to take what I created. When I picked up that coin, I swore loyalty, Klaus, not friendship. I'm holding up my end. The other one has to be earned. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Fair enough. Then, you should probably know the whole story. My decision was not entirely my own. If I didn't agree to usurp your power, the witches swore to kill my unborn child. But, at first, the promise of an offspring meant little to me. Then, I recalled my father. How he held me in contempt from the moment I was born, as yours did with you. I will not do to my child what was done to me. To us. drinks deeply from his flask again : MARCEL: All this-- the spying, the manipulation-- that's just something you were forced into. Is that it? And what now? You feel kinda bad... "Hey buddy, it's nothing personal." Is that it? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I admit, I was jealous. I saw the empire you had created on your own, without me. I saw it, and I wanted it. : MARCEL: You're wrong, you know. I didn't do it on my own. I stood in the shadow of my father my entire human life, and I never would've gotten out from under it, if not for you. You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself. pauses awkwardly before he continues So, what now? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: This community that you've built-- you have their respect. Their love. I could rule them, but I cannot win them, not without you. So, rule with me. Side by side as equals. Friends. Brothers. offers him his flask, and after a moment, Marcel takes it and drinks from it. Klaus smiles cheerfully MIKAELSON COMPOUND is reading a book in the living room when Hayley walks in : HAYLEY: Those werewolves you ordered killed, that's my family. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Not for long, love. I mean, this so-called family of yours, they haven't done you much good, have they? avoids his gaze You said it yourself-- they abandoned you and left you on your own. Now it's simply your turn to do the same. : HAYLEY: Maybe they had their reasons. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: the book angrily and gets up Yes, well, I have reason too, little wolf. If the werewolves are dead, then the vampires have less desire to kill you. I am trying to keep you safe. Not that you appreciate the effort. : HAYLEY: And as soon as I have this baby, what happens to me then? says nothing and looks both guilty and awkward. After a moment, Hayley gulps nervously and begins to speak : HAYLEY: Right... Well, lucky for me, I have a little while before I find out. smirks bitterly And, in the meantime, I will find a way to pay you back for this. As long as I'm in the family, you can't do a damn thing about it. leaves. Klaus looks uncomfortable as he watches her go Davina is unpacking her things in her new bedroom. Hayley comes in to visit her and finds her searching through her boxes for something : HAYLEY: curious What are you looking for? : DAVINA: My violin. It must be left in the attic. : HAYLEY: So, just go get it. : DAVINA: I can't. It's not safe for me out there. : HAYLEY: Funny, I was under the impression everyone was afraid of you. : DAVINA: The witches are after me. : HAYLEY: confused You mean that crazy witch, Agnes? Yeah, she tried to kill me, too. The thing is, she's dead. Elijah killed her. : DAVINA: her head in disbelief But.. Agnes was the last living Elder. If she's dead, then I'm safe. Marcel would've told me. : HAYLEY: Maybe he didn't wanna lose his secret weapon against the witches? : DAVINA: suspicious You're lying. : HAYLEY: sighs Why would I lie to you? : DAVINA: Because you want something from me. Everyone does. : HAYLEY: Do I want something from you? Yeah, Davina, actually, I do. Thanks to your friend Marcel, most of my family is cursed. They're stuck in their wolf form, except on a full moon. Now, I'm smart enough to know that every curse has a loophole. And, well, you're the strongest witch I've ever heard of. But I wouldn't lie to you to get what I want. I'd ask you. I guess that's the difference between Marcel and me. turns and walks away. As Davina watches her leave, Josh walks in : JOSH: Looking for something? smiles when she sees he brought Tim's violin I figured with you vacating, the attic would be a safe zone. Found this there. : DAVINA: It was dangerous for you to come back, Josh. : JOSH: Yeah, well... What are friends for? Or whatever. giggles and looks at her violin : JOSH: Hey, what did Hayley want? : DAVINA: Do you trust her? : JOSH: I don't know. Why? : DAVINA: She told me about a witch being killed. An Elder, but I don't know if she... : JOSH: her Yeah, crazy Agnes? I heard about that, that Elijah went all berserker on her crew. I guess it was super gross, just like heads and guts... blech! looks at him, clearly concerned. Josh looks confused What? You hate the witches. : DAVINA: Hayley was right. Marcel is just using me. Josh, I can't stay here. I'm not gonna be their puppet. You have to get me out of here! : JOSH: Okay. But where else are you gonna go? MIKAELSON MANSION is in the parlor of the plantation house, playing the piano all alone while he waits for his siblings to return. After a moment, Rebekah walks into the room, but doesn't notice Klaus right away : REBEKAH: out to Elijah in the next room I stink of the bog! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Serves you right, for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule. joins them when he hears Klaus' voice : REBEKAH: Nik, listen. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: When I order werewolves to be hunted to extinction, I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow. :Elijah: his eyes How delightfully democratic of you. throws a ring to Klaus, who looks at it Do you recognize it? Perhaps you don't. It has been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother. The ring was in possession of one of the very wolves whose extinction you just ordered. So, naturally, I questioned him. He spoke of a legend. A legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states that this child, a son, was later transformed into something this clan had never before seen. Something werewolf and vampire. : REBEKAH: Nik, we're trying to make amends. We found remnants of your family. The bloodline of your true father. And we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the vampires you command. :Elijah: Niklaus, your ambitions have come before this family for far too long. Niklaus, I beseech you please, come home. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: What home? This pathetic substitute? You see, despite all your doubts, all you attempts to thwart me, I've reclaimed our true home. I took back the entire city. :Elijah: You have the audacity to boast of your victory when the mother of your child remains your prisoner? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: It all comes down to the pretty little wolf, doesn't it, brother? : REBEKAH: frustrated Stop it, both of you! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: up behind the piano Even if this is what you say it is, I have had enough of family to last me a lifetime. Why would I possibly want any more? leaves Rebekah and Elijah alone in the house. Elijah looks sad and defeated ST. ANNE'S CHURCH Kieran is lighting candles at the altar for his fallen human faction members when Klaus interrupts him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Ah, good. You're awake. I have a favor to ask. : KIERAN: angry I am saying prayers for the dead. I request a moratorium on favors for the king. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, you'll like this one. It involves helping people who need protection. : KIERAN: And whom, may I ask, do they need protection from? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Me. You see, I recently ordered the slaughter of a group of vagabonds out in the Bayou. Turns out, I may have been too hasty. Thing is, if the vampires find out I'm protecting them, it won't sit well. : KIERAN: and hesitates for a moment I think I can arrange something, on one condition. sighs again before speaking For her own good, I believe it is time for my niece to leave town. nods in understanding and hurries out CAMI'S APARTMENT is listening to the tape in the audio recorder from earlier, when she stealthily recorded her earlier conversation with Klaus and Marcel. ''[Klaus: 'Oh, it's quite all right. She knows' Marcel: 'She does?' Cami: 'That you're vampires? Don't worry. He's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave.']'' : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: her You're tenacious. It's one of the things I like most about you. : CAMI: angry Klaus, you can't keep-- : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: again But you're looking for truths you don't want to find. Monsters are better left as fiction. It's time for you to leave this place, Cami. For your own good. : CAMI: You are such a coward! This isn't about me. You have kept me here for weeks just so someone, anyone, would see who you really are. And now that I have, it scares the hell out of you, doesn't it? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: If you knew even a fraction of who I am, it would break you in two! : CAMI: Then show me. prepares to leave, but Cami grabs his arm, so he turns and puts each of his hands on her temples so she can see his memories FLASHBACK-- 11TH CENTURY MYSTIC FALLS in the very early 11th century, after Klaus had just fed on and killed a human for the first time after he was first turned into a vampire. Suddenly, Klaus began to transform into a wolf after activating his werewolf curse, and became the first true hybrid. He screamed in agony as his bones cracked and reshaped themselves. Hearing his cries, Mikael and Elijah ran into the woods to find him :Elijah: Niklaus! was about to run toward his brother, but he was held back by Mikael : MIKAEL: disgusted He's a beast. began to bind Klaus to a wooden cross as he screamed in agony, clearly hurt by Mikael's reaction : MIKAEL: Elijah, hold him down! hesitated, torn on whether or not to help : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me! : MIKAEL: Elijah Do it now, boy! Now! finally obeyed and tied the ropes holding Klaus captive : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Help me! : PRESENT DAY-- CAMI'S APARTMENT : CAMI: in horror Oh, my god. No one should have to experience things like that! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Knowing what you do about this world will only get you killed, and I cannot allow that. stares her in the eyes and compels her Leave New Orleans. Forget everything you've learned here today. Forget me. You have no reason to stay. : CAMI: him in a daze I have no reason to stay. leaves her apartment. Cami stands in her apartment in tears, and once she's gone, her face begins to appear confused as to what just happened as the compulsion takes effect THE GARDEN and Rebekah have arrived at the Garden for another secret meeting away from Klaus : MARCEL: Rebekah Look, things are good with your brother right now. He wants to run things with me, as partners. But, if we keep meeting like this behind his back... You said it yourself, whatever it takes to stay alive. : REBEKAH: and hurt Oh, this is about survival, is it? If you were this pathetic a liar with my brother, I'm surprised he hasn't killed you already. : MARCEL: sighs Come on, Rebekah... : REBEKAH: The only reward anyone ever gets for loving Niklaus is suffering and death. You're choosing him over me, aren't you? Again. : MARCEL: Rebekah, I got people to look out for. sits down beside Rebekah on a bench And Klaus is offering me a chance to do that. With Davina working her magic against the witches, and an Original by my side, that's not something I can just turn my back on. Not even for you. : REBEKAH: When you were reliving history with my brother, did you happen to revisit what came next in 1919? Or have you forgotten our little secret? I know the words that will make him hate you forever. Remember that when you're embracing your new "family". MIKAELSON COMPOUND is on her own on the balcony when Elijah appears next to her : HAYLEY: the wolves Are they..? :Elijah: smiles They're safe. All of them. hugs Elijah tightly in appreciation : HAYLEY: Thank you. What you did, Elijah, it means a lot. notices Hayley's crescent moon birthmark on her bare shoulder and tugs her sweater in place to hide it :Elijah: You should keep this covered up. : HAYLEY: nods I will. :Elijah: If any of the others saw this... : HAYLEY: I promise. :Elijah: I should go. looks at Elijah's lips and clearly she wants to kiss him. He barely manages to keep himself composed, and instead of giving in, he backs away from her. Hayley looks disappointed : HAYLEY: awkwardly Right. Hayley can say anything more, Elijah vanishes MIKAELSON COMPOUND Klaus is about to walk up the stairs when he notices Elijah nearby : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Haven't you had your fill of telling me all the ways I've disappointed you, Elijah? :Elijah: Well, there is something important we neglected to discuss. I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding the child. I was wrong. I'm sorry. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I imagine that must have been hard for you to say. :Elijah: You don't make it easy to love you, brother. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And yet, you're obstinate in your desire to do so. When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here. It is, after all, our family home. smiles and leaves Elijah downstairs in the courtyard CAMI'S APARTMENT is preparing to leave after being compelled to do so by Klaus. She stuffs her things into a bag. There's a knock on the door. Cami opens it to find Davina on her front step : DAVINA: upset Cami, I need your help. Marcel has been lying to me, and I can't trust him anymore. : CAMI: and confused I'm sorry. Do I know you? lets herself in and closes the door behind Cami : DAVINA: Oh, you've been compelled. : CAMI: puzzled Okay, what are you doing? : DAVINA: It's okay, I can fix you. I'm really sorry, but this is gonna hurt. holds out her hand towards Cami and magically begins to undo the compulsion as she focuses all her attention on Cami. Cami screams in pain as the compulsion is stripped from her mind END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts